


Sleeping At The Wheel

by Basched



Series: Reflection [3]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither one of them can admit to their feelings for each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sleeping at the Wheel - Matchbox 20</p>
<p> <br/>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Chuck or the song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping At The Wheel

Everyone else had tried to tell them how to feel, they dictated to them what should have been, but it was futile. 

He loved her, but he didn’t believe it, even though it was obvious he cared for her.

He was in a daze, he was lost.

Come on. Surely he could be saved? 

Everything they had been through was for nothing. The walls they’d built were steadfast like a fortress, the defences were strong, neither one of them could get through. 

They were asleep at the wheel going on with life like this. 

Surely John could wake Ellie up?


End file.
